


Beauty Covers what Lies Hide Beneath

by Its_me_Lily



Series: Lilith's original works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lily/pseuds/Its_me_Lily
Summary: My backstory, welcome to my world.
Series: Lilith's original works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186136





	Beauty Covers what Lies Hide Beneath

I would like to tell you the story of Lilith Yage. Lily, as most people call her, believed herself to be the center of attention to everyone around her. That was until she turned 9. Her whole life she was thought to be a prodigy. Her whole life beauty covered what lies hid beneath. She was thought to be a lazy slob by her parents and a maniac by herself. The day she snapped was also the day that humanity regretted underestimating her. The day she snapped was the day she was heard. The day Justice was defined.


End file.
